


Capitalism

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Drabbles [23]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Gen, Humor, Poker, Poker Nights, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: A very short, very sweet, drabble of the Gotham Rogues playing a round of poker.





	Capitalism

“Cheat!” Ivy growled, throwing her cards atop the table as Crane scooped the small pile of notes into his own quickly-growing pile.

“I don't appreciate your accusations, Dr. Isley.” Scowling at her over the rim of his thin glasses, Cranes' expression was one of contempt. “I don't need to resort to such desperate needs to win.”

“Yeh've won every round.” Waylon pointed out, dropping his own cards.

“I didn't earn my master degree in psychology from the back of a cereal box,” smiling unpleasantly, he held the gaze of each rogue as he looked between them and their joint accusations, “and each of you have your own 'tells' which are as clear as day.”

“Prove it.” Dent hollered, unimpressed with his own losing streak.

“Dr. Isley fixes the small curl of hair which overlaps her left ear if she possesses a good hand.” Crane pointed to Ivy for a moment before shifting his attention to Dent. “You, Dent, twitch your left hand slightly as though gripping an invisible coin when you think you have experienced a hit of luck.”

“What about me, Dr. Crane?” Clearly amused, Waylons' excitement for his analysis was clear.

“Smiling.” Crane confessed, his tone never wavering from its clinical emptiness. “You allow yourself to smile. The only exception is Nygma-”

“Of course.” Nygma butt in from his position to the left of Crane. “I am far too brilliant to allow myself to give away with any foolish tel-”

“-because he is too arrogant to properly hide his cards from my sight.”

Now smirking, Crane ignored the explosion of indignant muttering from his side and instead indicated Waylon to deal again.

 


End file.
